Blue Meanies
The Blue Meanies are the antagonists of the 1968 British animated film Yellow Submarine, which was based on the works of the Beatles. They are a group of fierce, if not buffoonish, music-hating creatures that allegorically represent all the bad people in the world. The film was extremely surreal and, as such, the general plot was whimsical at best. However, there was no denying of the malevolence of the Blue Meanies as they remained a solid threat up until the end of the film when they seemingly repented and became a much more pleasant society. LOTM: Yellow Submarine They've all reformed after The Beatles defeated them. Now in this story, Dormammu and Inferno Clan took them in and mind controlled them. They're now served as Dormammu's new minions, except for Chief Blue Meanie, whom still reformed. Types There are many types of Blue Meanies seen in the film. The only common trend between them is that they all have blue or at least bluish parts or garments on their bodies. *'Storm Bloopers:' The most common variety, and the most seen. They wear navy-blue woolly coats, domino masks and Mickey Mouse-ear-like hats. Another common trend is that they have six claws on each hand, and wear a pair of yellow-and-orange striped tights. They are usually seen carrying weapons that fire pale-blue jagged arrows, which can petrify people (to an extent) and cause extreme sadness upon the victim, paralyzing them and draining them of color. The Chief Blue Meanie and his main henchman Max are variations of this type, but the Chief and Max wear jackboots with spurs instead of tights, and the left one is navy-blue while the right one is light-blue. Their hats are also different, as they resemble Bugs Bunny's ears. *'Butterfly Stompers:' Wide cat-like Meanies carrying numbers on their woolly coats (like sports jerseys). Their name is due to their strange love of stomping butterflies. *'Apple Bonkers:' These are towering, Abraham Lincoln-like Meanies that are extremely thin and use Baldwin apples as their primary weapon, which they use to hit people on the head and cause similar effects to the Meanies' jagged arrow guns. These Meanies are referenced in the 2007 film Across the Universe, when Mr. Kite introduces one of his circus' characters called the "Blue People". *'Countdown Clowns:' Large, fat clown-like Meanies with no arms. They can generate loud shrieks that are used to alarm other Meanies of an enemy's presence, as well as announce their attacks. Their noses can be pressed to create big explosions wherever they look (it must be done by another Meanie, as the clowns have no arms). After they become good, their explosions are replaced by sounds of "Yes" and "OK". *'Snapping-Turtle Turks:' Relatively short, fat Meanies dressed in stereotypical Turkish attire. Their stomachs are actually giant predatory faces with sharp-toothed mouths that consume whatever they see. *'Hidden-Persuader Men:' Large gentleman Meanies that constantly smoke cigars and hold martinis in their hands, with what seems to be an eye on the glass. They hide two more arms beneath their shoes that hold concealed guns, which they use to threaten people who are close by. After their redeeming, they are seen prompting toasts to each other and using their extra hands to give friendly shakes. *'Jack-the-Nippers:' The least seen variation. These Meanies resemble jazz musicians wearing green tailcoats and sunglasses with two reptilian heads for hands. These guys can be easily defeated by tricking their "hands" into biting their own tongues. Their name is a play on Jack the Ripper. *'The Four-Headed Bulldog:' A large, light-blue Bulldog with four heads that is remarkably strong, each of its mouths having razor-sharp teeth. Only one of this variety is seen in the movie. Its very owner has no strength to contain this beast if it wants to walk in a particular direction. It is defeated when the Beatles and the Lonely Hearts Club Band sing "Hey Bulldog" to get its attention and then run in opposite directions to confuse it. *'The Dreadful Flying Glove:' The fiercest of the Meanies. It is literally a giant glove sporting a stylized face, with the thumbnail acting as the eye and the index finger as the nose, constantly pointing forward. This creature is a force to be reckoned with, crushing and "o-blue-terating" anything its master orders it to. It is defeated when John sings "All You Need is Love" and covers it with the words that come out of his mouth. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Races Category:Bullies Category:Warmongers Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Torturers Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Bizarro League Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaneta Kimotsuki Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:Emperor Frostkill's minions Category:Minion Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Ithaqua minions